


Magic

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-19
Updated: 1999-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray tries to protect Fraser from the curse cast on him by a fortune teller they arrested.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Magic 

**Rated: R (M/M)**

#  MAGIC

by Tiver 

Ray shivered. The evening had been endless, waiting, watching, never knowing when the moment would come. He didn't dare turn his back on Fraser, not because Fraser would harm him; Ray didn't think the spell would work like that, although he would have volunteered for the spell-watch even if he thought it dangerous. But he didn't dare look away because the spell might endanger Fraser himself. 

It had begun so simply, a routine arrest, one that had gone badly wrong. The criminal in question had proven to be not that dangerous, a little old lady who claimed to be a fortune teller, who ripped off people who came to her, who set people up so her crony could rob them. As Ray put the cuffs on her, she had turned and looked not at him but at Fraser and then the words had come, strange and full of portents, making cop and mountie shiver. "I curse you. You will not die. But tonight you will do something that until now you considered unthinkable. You will do it by midnight. You will live. Your friends will live. You will kill no one. But you will act on the compulsion of this spell before midnight." 

"Yeah, right, lady," Ray said and hauled her out of her sleazy room, passing her over to a couple of uniformed officers who would take her in. 

"I believe she meant it, Ray," Fraser said as the patrol car sped away. 

"Give me a break! You don't buy that kind of stuff, do you? Ray asked. 

"I have seen strange things, Ray. Among the Inuit..." 

"Oh, no you don't. Not another of your stupid Inuit tales. That lady was just pissed off because we busted her. Nothing's gonna happen. You got me, Benny? Nothing's gonna happen." Then why did he feel such a shiver of unease? 

Fraser drew in a deep breath. "Oh dear." Ray jumped. 

"Don't _do_ that, Benny. She was just nuts; she's not a witch or anything. She can't put a curse on you. And that's because there's no such thing as curses." 

"It's more of a compulsion than a curse, Ray. Don't worry. I'll shut myself away in my apartment tonight. Mr. Mustafi can watch Diefenbaker. I shall be quite safe." 

"Oh no. I know you. You'll buy into this and start acting weird. Weirder than usual, anyway. Leaving you alone is dumb. It's not a curse, but it's still dumb." 

If you feel that way you may guard me, Ray; it's only six more hours until midnight. You can even tie me up if it will help. Then the time limit will pass and all will be well." 

"And it might all be hot air," Ray said scornfully. "We don't know what it is, Fraser. I'm not risking everybody. I'll come back with you to your apartment. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, even if it's just some kind of hypnotic thing. But don't ask me to do weird, kinky things like tying you up. Think how that would look. My rep at the precinct is bad enough already." 

He drove Fraser back to his apartment in the Riv, and they took Diefenbaker to Mr. Mustafi. Fraser's neighbor didn't ask questions; maybe he thought Fraser would be out on a stakeout. Dief went willingly. Probably he hoped to cadge doughnuts from Fraser's neighbor; maybe he sensed something weird about Fraser--though there wasn't anything. There wasn't any curse, Ray insisted to himself. The Mountie promised to pick the wolf up in the morning. 

At first they pretended everything was normal. It _felt_ normal. Fraser wasn't acting strangely, at least no more strangely than usual, although he kept watching Ray as if to be sure his bodyguard was in place. They had dinner, something bizarre that Fraser cooked; probably a real treat in the Great White North that Ray decided it was better not identifying. They talked about everything in the world except the curse, then finally they talked about the curse. "Perhaps you should knock me out, Ray," Fraser said. "Not hard enough to do any damage, of course," he added when Ray's mouth opened in automatic protest. "But stun me and when I awaken, midnight will be past." 

"It's only ten o'clock, Fraser," Ray replied. "No way am I gonna stun you for two hours. Even if you believe it, she said nobody would be hurt. Anyway, nothing's gonna happen. You keep buying into it and you'll do it to yourself. For all I know maybe you're gonna get naked and streak through your building. Or even out on the street. Thatcher would have kittens if she heard about it." 

Fraser's face went vivid red at the very idea or maybe about the possibility of his superior officer hearing about it, and Ray suspected his own face had flamed as well. Once the idea was planted in his mind it was hard to rid himself of it. He didn't want any of that now, any of the thoughts he'd learned all too well to repress these last few months. But a corner of his mind latched on the mental image of the Mountie naked, lean and beautiful, and Ray had to gnaw on his bottom lip to keep from blurting out something he might regret. It didn't do any good to think of things like that, of the slender column of his throat, of the little fuzz of hair on his chest between his nipples, the way it faded out and then reappeared just above his belt buckle to vanish down inside his shorts. Ray had wanted Fraser for a long time now. He remembered the moment of realization that he wanted Fraser, remembered the shock as he discovered that he not only loved his best friend, he was in love with him, too. He didn't know when he'd started wanting Fraser, or if he always had and simply hadn't recognized the fact until a couple of months ago. Most of the time he could forget about it, but every now and then something would happen to make him realize his desire for his best friend hadn't gone away. He couldn't do it. He had to live with it. He knew he shouldn't have bought into the stupid curse. 

Realizing he was watching the Mountie too sharply, he said, "Maybe it won't happen. You don't look any different." 

"Ah. You'd notice a minute change, the way you're staring." 

"Come on, Benny, I don't want to have to explain to the dragon lady, or Elaine, or even to my sister that I let you shave your head or carve arcane symbols in your chest." Never mind Ray wanted to trace them there with his fingertips, rub them around the nipples, feel them harden under his touch... God, he was starting to ache with wanting it. Better change the subject quick. 

Fraser's breathing changed. Ray noticed. "Benny?" 

"I... think I feel it working," Fraser said quietly, his eyes wild with alarm. He turned away, strode to the window and flung it open. Ray went right after him, grabbed his shoulders in a panicked grip. 

"Come on, Benny. You can't jump." 

"I don't want to jump, Ray. I simply feel too warm. I don't know if it's the spell or simply tension induced by expectation, but I wanted air." 

_Tension induced by expectation. No shit._ Ray pushed the thought away. "Well, enjoy it over here. If this spell thing is working, I don't want you anywhere near open windows. Sit. Right there." 

Fraser obeyed, moving obediently under Ray's hands. He sat down in a hard chair, his breathing fast. Watching the rise and fall of his chest, Ray realized an evening of intense proximity had driven him too far. His groin ached, his erection swelling. The pants he wore were loose and baggy, but Fraser couldn't help noticing eventually. He was the most observant man Ray had ever met. "Wait there," he said, hoping his breathlessness would be interpreted as worry and not desire. "I'm gonna get you a cold drink. Maybe that'll help." He spun around and hurried to the refrigerator, pulling out two cans of soda, then stood facing the sink, his fingers clutching the cold cans in hopes they would cool his arousal, trying to stabilize his breathing. 

As if he had realized something was wrong Fraser was behind him in an instant. His hands were on Ray's shoulders just as Ray's had been on his. At the touch, Ray had to hold back an aroused moan. _Don't do this, Fraser. Don't make me give myself away to you._

Then suddenly Fraser's whole body was plastered against him, legs, hips, belly, chest, and an unexpected hardness was poking him in the lower back, and soft lips were nibbling the back of his neck. "I...can't help it," the Mountie moaned, sounding as aroused as Ray felt. "It's the spell. Oh, god, Ray, it makes me want you so much. I can't stop." He pressed his lips along Ray's neck, captured his earlobe in his teeth, traced his tongue along the line of Ray's jaw. Involuntarily Ray turned his head, offering his mouth, then caught himself and leaned forward toward the sink, struggling to ignore the ache of need that pulsed through his whole body. 

"Fight it, Fraser," he gasped. "You can fight it." _What am I saying? I don't want him to fight it. But I have to. I can't let him find out..._

"I can't stop, Ray, I need you," Fraser gasped, his hips thrusting against Ray, grinding his erection against the Chicagoan's body. It took every ounce of willpower Ray had not to turn, to plaster himself against Fraser, to surrender. "It's overpowering. I must..." His arms came around Ray's waist, one sliding up under his shirt to brush his fingertips over Ray's left nipple. Ray drew a sharp breath, wanting it so much it hurt, reveling in it as Fraser squeezed and stroked the taut nub. "You feel very good, Ray." 

Ray could have got away; he could have decked him, and maybe he should, but what would happen to Fraser if he couldn't have completion? Would it hurt him, kill him? But when Fraser's fingers started to work their way down past the waistband of his pants, he groaned and struggled wildly. "Don't, Benny. Oh, god, don't." 

"I have to, Ray. I have to touch you. I want you." Fraser's voice was trembling. Ray realized he was struggling to fight it, probably full of revulsion for what he was doing. The moment he touched Ray's penis he'd know; he'd know how Ray felt about him and everything would be different. He started kissing Ray's neck again, his fingers busy on the right nipple now, teasing, coaxing, incredibly sensual, his hips moving rhythmically as he arched and rubbed his erect shaft against Ray. It was driving him crazy. 

"Don't," Ray gasped. "Stop, Fraser. Don't. Stop." He sounded like a reluctant virgin, but he wasn't one; except with Fraser, except with any man. And he wanted him so badly it hurt. 

Fraser's hand abruptly closed over Ray's shaft, fingertips tracing a line up the sensitive underside. Ray thrust involuntarily into the circle of his fingers, helpless to resist. "Don't. Stop." He gasped as Fraser fondled him, coaxing a reaction. It was even better than he'd imagined it, it was better than anything. "Don't stop," he whimpered, offering himself, lost to the moment, helpless to resist, savoring the touch even as he gave in to it, moving his body in rhythm with his friend's caress. "Oh, god, Benny, don't ever stop." 

Fraser's fingers tightened as he heard the surrender in Ray's voice. Did he despise himself for forcing himself on him, did he hate Ray for wanting him so badly? Then he was turning Ray, covering Ray's mouth with his own, his tongue sliding into Ray's mouth, and Ray gave himself up to the kiss, his fingers diving down inside Fraser's jeans to cup his buttocks, pulling them close together. 

"The bed," Fraser urged breathlessly. "Ray, please..." 

"Oh, yeah." They shed clothing all the way, then they were down, Fraser lying atop him, lowering his hips to press against Ray's. Their cocks dueling, stroking against each other in a frantic urgency. Fraser's was spell-induced but Ray gave himself over to the bliss he'd denied himself for months, knowing this would be the only time. He slid his arms around Fraser, ran his hands down his back, cupped his buttocks, pulled Fraser hard against him. "Give it to me," he moaned, his hips arching up as Fraser ground himself against him. "Give it to me." 

"Ray, yes, Ray, it feels so good," Fraser moaned. His mouth covered Ray's again, devouring him, and Ray returned the kiss with a frantic hunger that was every bit as deep as Fraser's spell-driven need. They moved together as if they had choreographed it, desperate for completion. A little death, they called it, and Ray knew it was that, a death he was paying for now, a death he couldn't live without. The sensations flooded his body, and he gasped, tightened, and suddenly came hard, his whole body shaking. Fraser cried out as he felt the wet pulse between their bodies, thrust hard twice more and joined him. Ray hugged Fraser with all his strength as his orgasm ran through him, then buried his face against Fraser's shoulder, holding him until the Mountie abruptly tensed and struggled free. 

At once, Ray called himself to order. He scrambled into a corner of the bed and wrapped his arms around his knees, putting his head down against them, unable to look at his friend. 

"Oh dear," Fraser said in an utterly stricken voice. "I'm sorry, Ray. I had no idea..." 

"What?" Ray said bitterly, avoiding his eyes. "That the spell would make you do that?" 

"I didn't mean to force myself on you. I had absolutely no control. I couldn't see past the need the spell gave me." 

Ray didn't know what to say. "Come on, Fraser, we knew something was gonna happen. We just didn't know what." 

Fraser was shaking as with reaction. "It's gone. The spell has gone. I can feel the difference." 

"Yeah," said Ray. He could feel the difference, too. He could feel Fraser's rigid muscles though they weren't even touching. 

"I wish..." 

"What, Fraser? That Franny had been here instead of me? Or Elaine? Or--" 

"No," said Fraser quickly. "That I'd been...alone." 

That hurt. Ray tightened his grip. "Why? Because jacking off alone is better than being with me?" The bitter words spilled out before he could stop them. 

"No," said Fraser so vehemently Ray almost lifted his head, but he couldn't meet Fraser's accusing eyes. "Because inflicting myself on anyone I care about against their will is something I do not know how to deal with." 

"Fraser." The bitterness in Fraser's voice matched his own. "Uh, Fraser, in case you didn't notice, it wasn't all you." 

"You asked me to stop," Fraser groaned. Ray risked a look and saw Fraser sitting there naked, his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. "I forced you, Ray." 

"No, Fraser. You didn't." 

"I remember you begging me to stop. Ray, I..." 

"Fraser. Don't act like I was a scared virgin," Ray said, his voice shaking. "God, didn't you realize I was hard as a rock before you even touched me." 

"The spell affected you, too?" Fraser asked blankly. 

Ray looked up. He couldn't let Fraser reproach himself, condemn himself. Fraser had been unable to control what he did. Knowing him, he would blame himself, consider it a major character flaw that he had been unable to resist the spell. "Yo. Fraser. Listen to me. The spell didn't affect me at all. The reason I didn't want you to do it was because then you'd know." 

"Know?" 

"Know how much I've wanted you to touch me for months now. Know how the only reason I wanted you to stop was so you wouldn't find out how much I wanted you. God, Fraser, what we just did--it was so incredible. I was watching you so closely, making sure the spell wasn't starting, and just looking at you like that turned me on. I wanted to go on pretending, so everything could be the way it's been. I wasn't gonna tell you, but I can't let you sit there thinking you raped me. Even if I hadn't been so hot for you, you wouldn't have done that. The spell made you act. So it's over; you survived it, and I hope it felt good enough to make up for what you had to go through. I don't hold it against you. But I'll understand if you throw me out of here." 

"I don't plan to throw you out of here, Ray," Fraser replied. 

"But you'll always know I'll be looking at you and remembering and wanting..." 

"Ray. The spell is gone now." Fraser reached out and caught Ray's wrists. Fire flamed through him but he struggled against it. "I'm not under a compulsion now." 

"I'll go get dressed," Ray began. He felt hollow, empty inside. He wanted Fraser again so much it hurt, but he couldn't have him. He'd have to get used to that, get used to Fraser watching him afraid Ray would try something. But at least he'd had this. 

"Ray." Fraser's fingers were like steel bands around his wrists. "I don't...want you to get dressed." 

Ray gazed at him, unable to understand. "Huh?" 

"You think you were the only one who watched and wished for something he believed impossible? I hated what I did to you because I was afraid the spell had rubbed off and made you want me. But a part of me has wanted you so long I couldn't believe the spell was making me react that way. Perhaps it was my hidden desire for you that made the spell take the form it did. I had to touch you, make love to you. I love you, Ray. I want you. I want you without the spell. When you said to stop, I couldn't, but I never dreamed you were afraid I'd find out how _you_ felt. When I touched you and you responded, I told myself it had to be the spell, making you react because I was touching you and I was glad of it because we could finally be together, even if I had to excuse it afterwards." 

"It wasn't the spell," Ray said honestly. "I went after cold drinks because I was sure you'd see I had a hard-on and I needed a reason to turn away. When you started touching me, I wanted it so much I didn't fight it hard enough." 

"I'm glad of that," Fraser said. "Ray?" 

He looked at his friend, saw an expression in the blue eyes he recognized. "Yes, Fraser?" 

"Please," Fraser said. "I want to make love to you--without the spell." 

Ray gazed at his best friend in wild joy, then his arms were around Fraser's neck, and he was kissing him as if he could never stop. 

This time, they made love slowly, learning each other, exploring, touching, discovering sensitive places. Ray fondled his friend's hardening shaft, then bent to take it into his mouth. Fraser gasped, tangled his fingers in Ray's hair and began to thrust lightly. Ray matched the rhythm, taking him in deeply, learning how to do it because he'd had it done by dates before. He knew what to do, and the frantic sounds from Fraser were only making him wild to continue. When Fraser's body tensed and he came, Ray maintained the suction and the swirling of his tongue until Fraser finished, and lay back helplessly, panting, a beatific smile upon his face. 

"Oh my. Ray! I never felt anything so wonderful." 

Ray worked his way up Fraser's body and kissed him, allowing Fraser to taste what he'd tasted. He writhed against Fraser, his own shaft rigid and in desperate need of attention. He rubbed it into the semen around Fraser's now-limp shaft. "Oh, god, Fraser, I want you so much." 

"Yes," Fraser breathed, spreading his legs and drawing his knees up. "Yes, Ray." 

Realizing what he was being offered, Ray caught his breath as if he'd just seen a miracle. "Are you sure?" 

"I was never surer of anything." 

"It'll hurt you." 

Fraser shook his head. "It's all right. Please, Ray, take me. I've wanted it such a long time." 

Ray hoped the sperm would provide enough of a lubricant, but Fraser forestalled him, reached out for a jar of aloe cream he had been using on a scraped elbow, and warmed it in his hands before anointing Ray's shaft with it. Then Ray reached down and brushed an oiled finger over the tight opening. 

"Yes," Fraser breathed as Ray worked it in. Fraser accepted it without stiffening up, though he did gasp. "It's good, Ray. It's very good." 

Ray stroked gently, and Fraser cried out wildly and started to rouse again, his hips thrusting to push himself against the source of that pleasure. "More," he whimpered. "Please, Ray, More." 

Ray nearly came at the sound of that plea. He worked a second finger in and moved them, stretching Fraser to accept him, then a third finger. That seemed to be a little tight, but he continued to pleasure Fraser until the Mountie loosened around his fingers. Only then did Ray work them free and begin to enter. 

Fraser took him in with a cry that tore through Ray's soul. "YES!" he groaned, accepting Ray's offering. "Deeper. Yes." 

"God, Fraser, have you done this before?" Ray couldn't help asking. 

"Once," Fraser admitted. 

"Who?" demanded Ray. 

"A colleague, long ago. We were stationed in a remote outpost; he had been there alone for months..." his breath caught. "It felt good, Ray, but not like this. There was no...feeling, only sensation, if you...understand." He arched his hips, driving Ray into him more deeply. "Physical pleasure but...never like this." 

Ray pulled nearly all the way out and thrust in again. He couldn't be jealous of something so long ago especially if it had made Fraser want him this way now. Fraser moaned and strained against Ray, and his cock was hard again, too. "Ray, I need you, I need you," he cried. 

Ray was so close to the edge he had to move slowly, trying to control his breathing. He wanted to slam into Fraser over and over, but his friend wasn't ready for that: he'd be sore tomorrow as it was. Instead he let the long, slow thrusts drive him toward incredible arousal. There was nothing but Fraser, surrounding him, enclosing him, accepting him, joining them and making them into one person, nothing but Fraser and the white heat that flooded his body. Fraser rocked beneath him, wrapping his legs around Ray's body, straining to be filled more deeply. 

"Ray! Yesyesyes," he breathed. 

"Fraser, Fraser, Fraser!" He felt the explosion building. "Come for me, Fraser. Come for me." 

"Yes, Ray. Now. Oh, please, now." 

Ray drew nearly all the way out, then thrust hard and deep, burying himself in Fraser as he exploded deep inside. Feeling it, Fraser gave a great shout and came. Ray held him close until both were spent, then he slowly pulled himself from Fraser's body, and Fraser made breathless sounds as he felt the fullness withdraw. "I wish...you could...stay in me...forever," he said breathlessly. 

"Can't," Ray replied. "Because some of the time...you're gonna...be in me." He closed his arms around Fraser and held him tight. "Oh, god, Benny, I love you." 

"And I love you, Ray. I would like to thank the psychic for the spell. Perhaps we would never have known." 

"Eventually I'd have had to grab you and throw you down on the bed and have my way with you," Ray said, delighted when Fraser smiled at the very thought. "But it wasn't a curse--your spell. It was..." 

"A compulsion," Fraser said. "Not intended the way it turned out, because she had no way of knowing how much we wanted each other. But something beyond our control." 

"Fraser--this was beyond our control," Ray burst out. "It was as inevitable as... as the sun rising. But it wasn't a curse or even a compulsion, not really." He pressed kisses over Fraser's mouth, and throat and eyelids. 

"Then what was it?" Fraser asked, his mouth returning the kisses as if he had to make up for lost time. 

Ray smiled as if he'd won the lottery. "Come on, Fraser, you know," he said. "It was...magic." 

Fraser's face lit up as if Ray's words were a gift. "Magic," he said in deep contentment, before he pulled Ray tight against his chest. "Understood, Ray. It was definitely magic." 

* * *


End file.
